Please Believe Me
by Anchorgurl1
Summary: The Mordecaya ship needs more love...and I've got writer's block! Preface takes place durning that one mission we don't like to talk about, the one where I totally didn't cry after that awful event took place. Rated M for...well...you know...*cough*
1. Under better Circumstances (preface)

**(A/N:) **

**I've been a bad noodle.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story..I've just had writers block from hell.**

**Like, I've literally got no clue where I want the story to go at all...but I still want to write stuff for this series...**

**So I figured writing for my actual OTP will come easier to me! **

**This is pretty angry...sorry. Like I said I take myself and my writing way too seriously (and maybe listening to BMTH while writing this didn't help) **

**This story is inspired by/unofficially written for Aleushadrake because of an ask meme on tumblr in which she noted the lack of Mordecaya fanfiction...**

**So here's my shitty attribution for you- and it kinda follows a few of your headcanons...so..yeah...**

**Also please don't hate me for stealing the title of this from your (wonderful) picture ( art/Please-Believe-Me-401694536) **

**...well I really hope y'all enjoy this and thanks so, so much for reading! **

**Please review/comment with anything I can do to get better (or just general support, because I'm an attention hog like that!)**

**- Marine**

In the Abbey Maya had been taught concentration

Patients

How to control her emotions.

But over two decades of emotional training stood nothing against the effect Mordecai's voice had on her. The desperation and utter sadness in his voice as he screamed out in morning.

How angry and raw he seemed as he threatened revenge on Jack.

Revenge that she silently vowed to help him get.

Needless to say, the loaders that Jack sent to attack them on the way back to Sanctuary did not last long.

Her fellow Vault Hunters were there to help her, yes. But she felt like it was only her and the hunter on the field.

They worked perfectly together: she would phaselock enemies and he would shoot them. And has this been under better circumstances she would have echoed him and told him so, told him how well they worked together. That they should spend more time (killing Hyperion bastards) together.

But she understood that he needed to be alone to mourn his friend.

Not his pet, like Axton so brashly called Bloodwing, but his friends.

Under better circumstances she would have hit Moxxi's with the others as soon as they arrived back to Sanctuary, but she found she couldn't bring her self to it.

Maybe they didn't hear how numb he sounded earlier...maybe they didn't feel like they were betraying him by visiting his ex.

But she did...and maybe under better circumstances she wouldn't have heard the hollowness in his voice...maybe she wouldn't have felt the need to avoid his ex at all cost.

Under better circumstances.


	2. Drunken Tongues only slur hate

**(A/N) This...isn't my best chapter...but at least it's up, right?**

**hehehe...ugh...**

**I'm sorry if Mordy's OOC but thank you for reading anyway!**

**tell my anything I need to fix, or just general support!**

**Thanks again for readin!**

**-Marine**

A week had passed the..._incident_ at the wildlife preserve. He and Maya had only spoken once. And he flinched at the memory as it replayed in his mind.

_It'd be a couple hours since Mordecai had echoed Maya and the other Vault Hunters (he'd, admittedly, never bothered to learn their names) for rakkale. He'd began to worry that they had gone and given the booze to his ex, that puta!_

_"Mor-" He heard a familiar voice, followed by someone clearing their throat. "Mordecai?" He turned around to see Maya in front of a shit ton of keg. _

_"Thanks...was starin' to get worried you'd given them to Moxxi." He poured himself a glass of rakkale._

_"No- never- um..." Maya trailed off, wondering if she should say anything._

_"What?" He asked in between swigs._

_"I mean...are you planning on drinking all of that? It can't be healthy...physically or psychologically and you really should-"_

_"Hey, I'm a better shot when I'm dunk!" He slurred angrily "And don't give me that lecture bullshit, I'm fucking tired of everyone trying to help me out. I'm not some echo with a bug, I'm a fuckin' human and I don't need to be fixed."_

_Maya remained calm. "Look I-"_

_"No you look, little miss goddess, if you wanna talk to people about their addictions why donn ya go talk to moxxxx bout her sex addiction." He felt like his sober self was watching his drunk self say this, but both sides of him watched her storm out. His sober side was smart enough to realize she'd done nothing wrong, and he was just taking his anger out on her. _

_"I'll call 'er in thu mornin'" he said aloud, taking another swig._

Only problem was...he'd tried calling her the next morning but she'd ignored his calls. So he'd said fuck it, at least he'd tried.

He sat down in his usual chair in the command room of H.Q., wondering where the hell everyone had gone when he'd heard footsteps come up the stairs...

they were hers.

"I'm sorry- about what I said the other night." He said softly, a tone he'd only used with Lilith and Blood.

"There is no need to apologize. Your anger was justified...I should have minded my own business." She said calmly, making eye contact with him through his goggles. He stared back, almost loosing himself in her eyes. They were as blue and deep as the sea in the Tundra Express.

And they made him feel so damn lonely and angry all of a sudden.

Lonely because this was the first time in 8 years he'd held a woman's gaze.

Angry because she was angry at him. He felt like shit for yelling at her and he wanted her to return the favor. Yell and call him a bastard or a sad old drunk like damn-near everyone else had.

"Let me make it up to you."

"You don't have to-"

"Nah, I want to." He attempted a smile . By her reaction it didn't suit him too well. "How about you meet me in Opportunity in an hour?"

"Sure." She said too eagerly for her taste (But not for his).

"See you then." He pushed himself off the chair and walked to Pierce station. He reached to pet his friend but was only met with an empty should.

FUCK.

He needed to stop doing that.


	3. This isn't a date- is it? (Part one)

**(A/N:) **

**WEEEE! **

**So each time I write a new chapter I forget to do this: to those of y'all who reviewed thankyou!**

**Especially Ale! (Your soundtrack will be done soon enough too)**

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and liking this story!**

**-Marine**

Maya had met Mordecai at the bridge to Opportunity. He lead her through the pristine town, only talking to warn her when engineers had arrived to try and use them for target practice.

But she liked it when the engineers and loaders came out. Mainly because she hated the silence, and she loved how well her and Mordecai worked together.

He loved that too.

When opportunity was finally cleared out they walked in silence again.

They fell in step and she smiled.

Out of the corner of his goggles he saw her smile.

He loved her smile.

He really loved it.

"Mordecai?" Maya asked timidly

"Hold on-" He allowed himself to smirk a little, typing in the passcode to the door to a tall building covered in reflective windows.

_"Welcome, Sexy."_ An automated female voice greeted as the doors glided open.

Maya blushed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't look at me!" He raised his hands in mock-salute. She laughed a little (he loved her laugh too) and walked inside. He waited for her to go in before going in himself, but taking the lead again once they got inside.

She followed him to another set of silver doors, where he typed in another passcode. Those glided open to reveal and elevator cart. (Thankfully without the awkward greeting).

"Ladies first." He half smiled at her. She blushed and rolled her eyes.

"What floor?"

"Actually," He produced a small key he'd kept hidden in the side of his boot. He stuck it in the key hole, turned it, and a hidden panel flew open. Once he pressed the button down the elevator flew upwards, almost causing Maya to lose balance.

"Need help?" He half-joked as she braced herself against the wall.

"No, I'm fine." She shot back, regretting how harsh it came out.

She decided it was best to stay quiet.

Quiet instrumental music filled the silence while they waited for the elevator the reach the very top floor.

Being accustomed to silence, Mordecai went inside his own mind. He kept thinking about what was waiting for them at the top, hoping she would like it, and wishing they had longer until they got there...

Maya was silently counting off the floors in her head. Why the hell did he bring her here? What the hell was waiting for them?

Ding.

_"Welcome back, sexy."_

Guess it's time to find out.


	4. This isn't a date- is it? (part two)

**(A/N:) HI! **

**First off- Ale thank you for everything.**

**Pink pandacorn- I'm totally stealing your terminology because I'm just that original. **

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**- Marine**

Axton paced from the balcony overlooking sanctuary down to Tannis' workspace.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

"Where the Hell did he take her?" He growled to himself.

"Who? The blue one and the drunken one?" Axton looked up to see Tannis peering through her microscope angrily. Maybe he shouldn't have passed through where she was working...

"Yeah. He pissed her off a week ago, now all of a sudden they're off on some date. I don't like this"

"Don't you? Or is it that you would rather her be off somewhere with you than with him."

"Aren't you supposed to be a social nightmare?" He crossed his arms, glaring at her.

"Don't get angry with me. Just because your siren is having necked time with someone else gives you no right to have this sort of attitude. You're upsetting my ceiling chairs- oh don't worry children he's just jealous." Tannis disappeared around a corner, muttered to a pile of chairs.

"Ah, so it's just normal for women to ignore me? Screw this- I'm going to Moxxi's." Axton turned on his heels and left H.Q.

He was just overreacting. Maya wouldn't choose that old man over him.

She had better taste then that.

Right?

***meanwhile*****

Maya hesitated before walking out of the elevator.

"You goin', chica?" Mordecai asked, putting his spidery fingers on the small of her back. She blushed, but let his gently push her forward.

...She might have even leaned into him.

Just a little.

"Woah!" She exclaimed involuntarily.

"You like?"

"I love!" There were no walls, just large floor-to-ceiling windows that let her see all of Opportunity, the highlands, and even some of Thousand Cuts and the Dust. The room itself wasn't much bigger than a floor of H.Q. but it was...amazing.

In the center there was something that was a cross between an oversized couch and a bed. It was covered in mix-matched pillows, and it gave her the sudden erg to run and jump around on it.

Mordecai tightened his arm around her as she took in the view and the room. He watched her face, wishing he could take a picture of how beautiful it looked taking all this in.

He felt himself smiling just as big as her when she turned to face him. "What is all of this?"

"It's one of Jack's million dollar apartments here. I figured after that little home movie stunt Gaige and Sal pulled no one would want it...so I hacked into the system and unlocked it."

"Woah- but- why'd you bring me up here?" Her eyes wondered back to the large bed in the middle of the room. She felt a blush spread across her face...he wouldn't...he's not like that...right?

He paused a moment. She was so...beautiful...when she blushed.

Or smiled.

Or burped*

Or sneezed

Or laughed

Or slept

Or did anything...

She was just so beautiful.

"Mordecai...?" She gently pulled away from him, still blushing.

"OH- nothing like that. It's just...Me and Sal were talking about you and he mentioned you haven't really seen anything aside from the plays the Abbey had so...I thought that maybe-" He flipped a switch on a nearby wall, causing a large T.V. to rise up out of the floor. "-I should culture you."

"How?" Maya slowly made her way towards the couch.

"Don't tell Lilith...but she's kind of rubbed off on me a little." He laughed a little, following her. "You get comfortable, I'll make us drinks and put in the first movie."

He kinda felt the need to kiss her cheek or maybe the side of her head...but he knew he probably shouldn't push anything.

He didn't exactly want her to be like Lilith- he didn't want her to be like another little sister.

But he didn't want to try for more and fuck it up...

So he stopped thinking so hard and went to get some wine from the kitchen, and popped in his favorite movie: _Pride and Prejudice_.*

***Maya's powers make her burp. I only know that because of the borderlands wikipage **

********_In Tiny Tina's Attack on Dragon Keep_**** Mordecai admits that his favorite echocast is "That one where those duchesses are trying to get married" So he officially likes historical chickflics now. Well at least in my brain. **


	5. This isn't a date- is it? (Part 3 of 3)

**(A/N:) **

**I've been on break for the last couple of days...and the fact that these are parts have kinda pushed me to update this story so much.**

**And- not this frequently- but I'll try to update more often.**

**This is really long but please bare with me...or tell me if you like the longer chapters.**

**Thanks so much for reading and being wonderful, wonderful humans (especially Ale UvU)**

**-Marine**

**PS if Mordy's a little OOC when it comes to Lilith...well I heavily based their relationship off the one me and my cousin have.**

Mordecai brought two glasses and two bottles of wine back from the small kitchen area. Maya noticed that, like the rest of the apartment, it followed the same modern style with black and hyperion yellow coloring. "I wonder how one man can love the color yellow this much..."

"Who knows," Mordecai handed her a full glass after she'd gotten cozy on the couch-bed-thing.

Whatever it was.

He settled down next to her after starting the first movie...

He started to wonder if he had sat too close, but quickly dropped his worry when Maya slid a little closer.

During the first movie- which was apparently Mordecai's favorite- she laid her arm down next to his, turned her hand outward, and hoped he got the hint.

He did.

As he wrapped his warm figures intertwined with her cold ones she blushed again.

During the second movie- something about a group of odd-ball kids all getting detention (some of whom reminded her of her fellow vault hunters)- she'd scooted a little closer to him.

When he looked at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow she claimed to be cold.

So he wrapped his free arm around her. (At this point she could have sworn he was just doing it to make her blush).

During the third movie- another romantic one- she'd finished her second glass of wine (and he finished his second bottle).

As the movie progressed, and the girl and the guy grew closer, she kinda...

Well...she kinda started to picture her and Mordecai in some of the scenes.

Yeah, she knows...but she can just blame it one the wine.

The imagining AND putting her head on his shoulder.

By the fourth movie the sun had long since disappeared behind the highland landscape; leaving only a starry-nigh sky.

Between the view and her eyelids fighting their way down she didn't catch much about the movie other then that fact that Tina really liked it...and something about anonymous letters...

-The Next Morning-

Maya's eyelids flew open- only to be clamped shut as the sun light blinded her.

"That's why I wear goggles." She heard Mordecai chuckle quietly.

"Uh-" She groaned. Did he even go to sleep last night? "How long've you been up?"

"Bout and hour or so."

"-and what? Have you just been watching me sleep?" She asked, blushing. It seemed she did that a lot around him.

"More like not wanting to wake you up."

"Right, sorry." She sat up a little, if anything so she wasn't laying on his chest.

She noticed he kept his arm around her.

She liked it.

"Last night was fun." He said after a small silence.

"Yeah- I really liked that third movie."

"You've got good taste." The two shared a quick smile, then returned to their previous silence. Maya couldn't shake the duel feelings of utter comfort and awkwardness. She never wanted to leave this moment...but part of her wondered what he was thinking.

And just when he opened his mouth to say something else: his echo went off.

"What do you WANT?" He said exasperatedly, laughing a little.

Maya knew instantly it was Maya.

_"Where the hell are you?"_ She sounded...pissed.

"In one of my holes, why?"

_"Is Maya with you?"_

"Yeah, why?" He looked over at the blue haired siren. He liked how matted her hair was. It was cute like her laugh.

_"Mordy? MORDY!"_

"Shit- what was that?"

_"I asked why the hell you two just disappeared last night."_

"Why?"

_"I've got a drunken commando whining about how his siren's off somewhere on a date, something about some woman named Sarah, and an engagement ring."_

Mordecai looked over at Maya with a raised eyebrow...he didn't ask her anything.

He could see the anger in her just as clearly as he heard it in Lily.

"I don't belong to him and besides: Mordecai and I just slept together."

_"Oh wonderful! And just when I was worried we'd have more petty drama to deal with: Mordecai goes around sleeping with women on the team!"_

"Not like that-" Mordecai stood suddenly, causing Maya to plop back down onto the bed. "Look I just took her to this little place I had secured and-" His voice faded out as he closed the door to the balcony.

Maya sat in the bed, watching him pace back and forth as he talking into the echo. She noticed he'd calmed down a bit, so Lillith must have too.

"Wonder what made her freak out..." She said to no one. "I just said we- oh god I'm an idiot." She buried her head in her hands to hide a blush.

"Yeah- well- LOOK Lil I'm not going to do anything stupid." Mordecai came back in, but she didn't look up. She was too busy laughing at herself.

"I gotta go." He hung up suddenly. "Maya...you alright?" He sat down next to her.

"I- I just-" She looked up, laughing very audibly now. "I totally didn't think about what I was saying." He smirked and laughed with her.

"Don't worry about it. Lily's most fun to mess with when she's pissed off anyway."

"Okay." She stood up and stretched. "We should probably get back before anything else happens."

"Yeah." Mordecai put his arm around her again and led her to the door. "But if Lily asks...This place doesn't exist."

"Okay." She laughed a little.

"Oh- and you can all me Mordy."

-BACK IN SANCTUARY HOLY FRICK THIS CHAPTER IS LONG-

The pair took their sweet time getting back to Sanctuary...and by the glare the short one and the commando one gave him...

The should have taken longer.

He gathered that Axton was probably the commando that caused such a fuss by the way he looked at Maya.

And the short one was very protective of Maya- he treated her the same way that he treated Lilith. Just truxican tradition...

But he didn't care what the hell lover boy or his fellow truxican thoughtabout him.

To prove so he dropped his hand from Maya's shoulders to her waist. She blushed, but turned to face him with a look that said _'two can play this game'._

"I had fun last night she said." And without warning she leaned up and kissed him.

It was-

Unexpected...but not unwelcome.

And he did like the way one of the guys growled when he pulled her closer to him during.

After a few awkward moments Maya pulled back with a large blush and a contagious smile.

"Yeah, me too." He gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'll echo you later."

"Okay." She pulled back, walking off to deal with the two guys. He smiled and went into the command room to deal with his own hot-headed teammate.

"And what happened to _'we're just friends, we just hung out. I don't want to get in a relationship and cause more drama by fucking it up._'" Lilith mimicked, crossing her arms angrily.

"We are just friends...probably. It's like I said...If I get anything that even resembles a romantic relationship I'll fuck it up."

"I'm sorry but- I don't remember _US_ ever kissing like that."

"If it's what you really want-" He puckered his lips at her jokingly.

She only laughed and punched his shoulder. "You wish!"

**the first movie- as I mentioned in PART 2- Was ****_pride and prejudice_**

**the second was ****_the Breakfast Club_**

**the third was ****_Letters to Juliet _**

**and the fourth was ****_The Perks of Being a Wallflower _**


	6. Waves and the Both of us

**(A/N:)  
This would have up soon had I not had to download ios7  
Bleh apple products  
But anyway way-  
Special thanks to Surifox for the review- yes there is much more.  
And a huge thanks to Ale who drew the most adorable picture for this short little gift I gave her. (Which is now the story cover- don't hate me)**

**I have the next chapter planned out...but I'll be in Indiana competing with band all weekend! Wish us luck!**

**Thank you so much for reading and for everything!  
-Marine**

**Ps- this is one of those cases where I take my writing and myself way too seriously.  
PPS- I have no excuse for this other than the fact that I'm a huge pervert.**

Mordecai had planned to hang-out with Maya again, and soon. But as luck would have it Sir Hammerlock dragged them all on a hunting trip.  
He'd made sure to echo her every night, like he'd promised her the day they left, and he made sure to ask plenty about her. From their conversations he'd learned her favorite color, favorite flower, and how it was for her on Athens. Their conversations would go on for hours and hours, both keeping each other awake (but neither really minded.)  
But...even with this...Headquaters was lonely without her (and the others, he guessed.) Even the remaining original vault hunters had disappeared- Brick gone back to thousand cuts to rule over his slabs, and Lilith constantly burying herself in saving Sanctuary.  
Hell  
Even Mordecai started to considered going back to his tower in tundra express...but a pair of cold hands over his goggles interrupted the thought.  
"Guess who?" A familiar and wonderful voice giggled.  
"Brick?" He mocked guessed, laughing.  
"Obviously!" She giggled, spinning his chair around. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too." He smiled and looked her over. He would be lying if he said he wasn't happy to have her back.  
He couldn't see that cute smile or that electric blue hair of hers over the phone.  
"So...you notice something different?" She caught him looking.  
"Um..." He looked her over again, not noticing anything. Her body suit was the same shade of sepia and gray it always was, her hair was the same length, and no piercings. "No..."  
Her smiled fell and she crossed her arms. "Nothing?"  
"New...uh...new..."  
"Nevermind." She said starting to walk away.  
"No wait- new...new..." Mordecai looked over at Lilith desperately. Lilith sniggered a bit, but took the hint. She gestured to her clothes, then her eyes, and then made and "X" with her hands. "New...eye color?" He looked up at her. No...her eyes were the same brilliant blue.  
"No." Maya sounded a little frustrated. Maybe more than a little.  
Shit.  
Okay...her outfit...and he couldn't see it. "New outfit!"  
"Kinda, yeah." Maya didn't look any happier.  
"That shade of red looks very nice on you." Axton smiled smugly at Mordecai as he passed.  
"Thank you, Axton." Maya replied with a smile.  
"Yeah, I'm sure Mordecai was going to say just the same about that shade of sepia on you, Maya." Lilith glared at Axton.  
"It's actually more of a grayish." He hated to admit his colorblindness.  
"Gray?" Maya asked, leaning against the wall in front of him.  
God she was beautiful.  
"I'm- I can't see colors."  
"Oh- oh god I'm so sorry- I didn't-"  
"How could you have? Mr dark and mysterious never tells anyone anything."  
"Thanks, Lil." Mordy said flatly. "But she's sorta right. Don't worry about it."  
"Okay..." Maya nodded and looked off. He could tell she still felt bad.  
"Hey- the threshers are in migration- want to go on a walk or something?"  
"Sure!" She perked up.  
God! That smile of hers could outshine the Hyperion Satellite.

**-Warning: Hunter booty-**

Once they'd gotten down to Overlook's beach, the pair took their shoes off, and took advantage of the chance to wiggle their toes in the warm sand.  
"I really did miss you." Maya sighed whistfully, looking out at the sea.  
"I did too. Headquarters was damn empty without that pretty laugh of yours." He grabbed her bare hand in his gloved one. She blushed. "You're cute when you blush like that."  
"I am not." Her reply was so stiff and practiced. She seemed to have noticed it too. "Sorry...I'm not used to taking compliments."  
"You're not?" He had a hard time believing that.  
"No. At the Abbey to compliment was seen as foolish and shallow, and to accept compliments was seen as vain and sinful."  
"I guess I'll just have to make up for that." He smirked.  
"No you won't." She challenged.  
"And why not?"  
"Compliments are weird and embarrassing."  
"Well, you're just going to have to get used to them, pretty girl."  
"Nope!" She kicked up a wave, giggling.  
"Oh- that's how you want to play!" He bent down, letting go of her hand to do so, and splashed her back. She ran ahead a little before splashing him again.  
The two kept this up until they were both dripping wet.  
"Well," Maya panted. "That was fun."  
"Yeah." Mordecai nodded, sitting down on a nearby rock to rest his knees.  
"Want to go for a swim and let our clothes dry?" She had already started to take off her cargo pants.  
"Sure, yeah." He tried not to watch, instead taking off his scarf, then his gloves, and wrappings. By the time he was finally down to his boxers she was already wadding in the water.  
Necked.  
It wasn't like he was some horny teen, and this was the first time he'd ever seen a girl necked...but this was going too fast for him.  
His last relationship went fast like this and-  
"You coming?" She called over her shoulder, water now at her hips.  
Her tattoos really did go all the way down...  
"Yeah- coming." He peeled out of his boxers and followed her in, wincing at the cold water.  
"I thought you'd be all prudish when it came to nudity." Mordecai commented once he was fully in.  
"A body is a body, and now that the abbey isn't controlling mine...I don't feel so ashamed of it." She explained, swimming towards him. He took a peak under the water.  
"Enjoying the view?" She blushed.  
"Don't act like you were looking at me when I was getting in, little miss _a body is a body._" He teased.  
"I'm just seeing in the rumors are true, you're just being a pervert."*  
"Rumors?"  
"Hmm? What?" She feigned innocence.  
He splashed her. "Don't make me make you tell me."  
"And just how would you do that?" She smirked.  
"I've got something in mind. One last chance." What the hell had she been told about him?  
"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."  
"You've left me no choice." He gave her a wolfish smile before diving over and pulling her underwater with him. Once submerged he kissed her.  
Her lips her so soft and delicate as they kissed him.  
They made him forget why he'd even kissed her in the first place.  
He wrapped his calloused hand around her smooth back as they floated them to the top.  
All reserve- the reasons he'd been holding when it came to her seemed to vanish as her cold hands rubbed his back, up to his thick hair, and then down and over his chest and the small stomach muscle he kept hidden under his layers. He responded by running one hand through her soaking hair, rubbing his other hand down the small of her back and lower...lightly cupping the side outer side of her waist.  
He revealed in her taste and her touch, how long had it been she he kissed a girl?  
He could have kept kissing her and holding her like this forever, had she not pulled back.  
"Wow." She panted. "That was intense."  
"Yeah." He pulled her close, and she rested her head on his chest. He started to pet her hair, struggling to keep them both afloat.  
"You really are beautiful."  
"You're just saying that."  
"I will make you believe me one day."  
"Good luck with that." She looked up at him and wrinkled her nose. He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
What was he so worried about again?

***One of the things Moxxi says if you tip her is "oh, and if you see Mordecai tell him that 3 inches isn't average. Not even close  
And I like to think that isn't true...because...I'm...a...pervert...yeah...woo... **


End file.
